Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together
Here is how the rescue mission for Tessa begins in Return of the SWAP Force. Back at Woodburrow, Everyone was in despair with Tessa held captive by Kaossandra. Rufus: Oh goodness! This is terrible! I can't believe they've taken Tessa! I... forgive me, Princess Twilight... you, your friends, and the Skylanders have already done so much, but please, you must save her! The Chieftess: Be careful, Spyro. This may be a trap, but you, your friends, and the rest of the Skylanders must go and bring Tessa back safely. She has always been like a daughter to me and I can't bear to think of harm coming to her. Rufus: They would have taken her to Kaos' Fortress, on the far outskirts of Cloudbreak. Please see Flynn and Sharpfin as soon as you can! Tessa is counting on all of you! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Rufus! Mumfie: We must do what we can to save Tessa. Spyro: And we will together, Mumfie. Right, Guys? Tree Rex: We're with you all the way, Spyro. Jet-Vac: Exactly. Pop Fizz: I'm ready for this. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you and the SWAP Force ready for this? Wash Buckler: You know it, SpongeBob. Blast Zone: Let's save Tessa! Spyro: Come on, Skylanders! Time for Operation: New Chieftess Rescue! Spike: Let's do this! Luke: With you all the way, Spike! So, they had to warn Sharpfin about Tessa in trouble. Flynn: We gotta hurry, Fellas! That scary lady took Tessa and there's not telling what she'll do! Get your ship started, Sharpy! Sharpfin: We're not taking my ship, Flynn. She may be fast, but there's no way she'll make it past Kaos' defenses. So, we're taking yours. Introducing the all new Dread-Yacht! Fully loaded with a pair of titanium loaded mounted twin 14,000 CC engines with power cycle Drayton coolant deployments! Flynn: Wowzers! That is awesome! Sharpfin: You also got a double set of triple amplifier gramophones with elf made high fidelity audio transfer complete with a magical point full decibel decay rate! Flynn: I don't even know what that all means! Sharpfin: And to top it off, a high gloss candy coated paint job with leprechaun gold plated trim for all the world to see! Flynn: Well, me and my fixed up and fully upgraded ship are ready to go, Gang. So, just say the word, and we're on our way! Sharpfin: A friend of mine is out there keepin' an eye on Kaos fer us. He'll be able to get you all inside. Flynn: Wow. That's good thinkin'. You, your friends, and the Skylanders ready to go rescue Tessa, SpongeBuddy? We need to get moving! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'mmmmmmmm ready! With that, they all make ready for a rescue mission for Tessa. As soon as they reached Kaos' Fortress, they could see the evil progress coming their way. Flynn: Do you think this is the place? Sharpfin: Yeah, I think so. We're getting close, drop the ship into Spa Mode! Flynn: There's a Spa Mode? Sharpfin: And a hot tub. Didn't you read the manual? Flynn: There's a manual!? My ship is awesome! Sharpfin: They gotta be holding Tessa in that big tower! Flynn: Well then, let's just fly up and get her! Sharpfin: Not so fast, Flynn, I've got cannons on those towers. Flynn: Even worse, they got... (gasped) Sheepshooters! Sharpfin: We can't move in until those sheepshooters are taken out. Flynn: What about the scary lady? Sharpfin: If Kaossandra wants to start trouble, then she's gonna have to deal with the Skylanders and their allies! Fluttershy: Oh my. Sharpfin: Alright, Wash Buckler. This is as far as we can take you, your friends, and the rest of the Skylanders, Giants, and SWAP Force. All of you're going to need to find a way over that wall. Flynn: Then take out those three sheepshooter cannons! And BOOM! We're in. Good luck, Chief. Wash Buckler: Got it! Along the way, they could see where the sheep were getting sheered and fired. Fluttershy: Those poor things, I hope no harm will ever come to the sheep. Sandbar: I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. (notice a sheep coming towards them) Duck! But Squidward didn't duck in time, he was clobbered by a fired sheep. Squidward Tentacles: Ow! Mr. Krabs: There's gotta be a way to get over that wall! Jet-Vac: I think I have an idea. Rainbow Dash: What is it? With that, they all had to make themselves look like sheep. Rainbow Dash: This is your idea, Jet-Vac? Gill Grunt: It could be. Jet-Vac: Either that or barge in all willy-nilly. Just as they all got sheered from their disguise one by one, they each got themselves over the wall. Jet-Vac: We made it! Wash Buckler: At least everyone is in one piece. But he'd jinxed it, SpongeBob is now all cut up into seven smaller SpongeBobs, who all run away and then join back together, except for one, which SpongeBob catches and places in an open space on his backside; wipes the sweat off his forehead. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm okay. Pop Fizz: Good. With that, they set forth to continue their way to rescue Tessa. Cynder: I hope she's okay. Henry: Me too. Suddenly, there were chompy pastepetals appearing out of nowhere. Spyro: Chompies! Yona: Yak Smash! So, they fought off the chompies until there are none left in sight. Silverstream: That was close, almost got ourselves killed for a minute. Gallus: Yeah, clearly. Ocellus: Where to next, Spyro? Spyro: Now, we keep moving to where Tessa is taken captive. Suddenly, there were K-Bot Gloopgunners coming their way. Spike: Incoming! As they manage to take cover, Mr. Krabs got pelted by a fired gloop. Magna Charge: You should've ducked sooner! (blasting at them) Mr. Krabs: (burning from fire chompies) I'm on fire! (as he screams in pain) Wash Buckler: I got this! Mr. Krabs: Put it out! So, Wash Buckler put out the fire cooling off Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: (sighs) Much better. Jet-Vac: Let's go, Skylands is counting on us. Pop Fizz: We're right behind ya, Jet-Vac. Luke: Wait for me. With the groups reaching the gateway, the all scattered to search for the key. Pinkie Pie: I found the key! Twilight Sparkle: Good work, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Twilight. So, they unlocked the gateway to the next hall. Suddenly, they encountered some K-Bot Mineminers. K-Bot Mineminer #1: Eliminate Skylanders and allies! Percy: Uh-oh. While avoiding the blasts, the Skylanders take action to their fight. Stealth Elf: (took out one) Watch your back, Cynder! Cynder: Got it! With that, Cynder use her voltage power taking out a lot more. Stealth Elf: That's the last of them! Pop Fizz: Yeah! Scorp: Down they go! Wash Buckler: Come on, we gotta take out the Sheepshooters! Soon, they took off through the first demolating ship and destroyed the first Sheepshooter. Rainbow Dash: Yes! We did it! Applejack: Hoo Wee! Rarity: That takes care of that. Jet-Vac: But we still have two more to take down. Spyro: And we will, Jet-Vac. Eruptor: Let's go! Suddenly, they ran into Magic Spellpunks. Stealth Elf: Magic Spellpunks! As a spellpunk fired its spell at Squidward, it made him shrink but left his nose at giant size. Squidward Tentacles: (screaming) Spyro: Whoo boy! That's an embarrassment. Twilight Sparkle: I got this. With her magi,c she grew Squidward Tentacles back to his actual size. Squidward Tentacles: Thanks, Twilight. Trap Shadow: Let's take these guys down! Wash Buckler: Charge!!! ??? Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225